A song of Ass and Fire
by Keiith
Summary: Robb attend Jon dans sa chambre comme tous les soirs, mais après le banquet en l'honneur du roi à Winterfell, Jon ne vient pas au rendez-vous et cache un douloureux secret à son frère. Robb/Jon. Rating MA. Yaoi, Inceste, PWP, Sexe, et encore Sexe !
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: Robb Stark / Jon Snow

Rating : MA

Warning : Yaoi / Inceste / Explicite

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à R. R. Martin.

Petite fic dont le seul but est le SEXE ! Je n'ai pas encore lu au-delà du tome 2 donc si jamais vous me laissez des reviews (ce qui serait adorable), merci de ne pas me spoiler la suite ! Dans cette fic il n'y a aucun spoil au-delà du tome 1.

* * *

**Ch. 1 :**

La famille royale et les Stark s'étaient retirés depuis longtemps dans leurs quartiers, mais la fête continuait de battre son plein dans le hall du château de Winterfell. Assis dans son lit, Robb entendait les acclamations rythmées de la foule qui accompagnaient sans doute quelque danse ou spectacle. S'il tendait l'oreille, il pouvait également distinguer le chant d'un luth qui jouait une ballade qu'il connaissait mais dont les paroles lui échappaient, les hennissements effrayés des chevaux qui se mêlaient aux jappements joyeux de Nymeria – qui s'était apparemment encore une fois échappée de la surveillance d'Arya pour embêter les bêtes – et aussi d'autres sons plus étouffés, plus secrets, parfois entrecoupés d'un bref gémissement de passion.

Ces derniers bruits étaient les pires.

Il inspira longuement, s'astreignant à garder son calme, et écouta une nouvelle fois les bruits du château, essayant de se concentrer sur ceux les plus proches de sa chambre. Un grattement discret à sa porte le fit sursauter.

_'Enfin !'_

Mais quand il ouvrit la porte, il ne vit que Grey Wind. Le loup semblait d'humeur festive, comme le reste du château, et d'un bond posa ses deux pattes avant sur les épaules de son maître avant de lui donner un grand coup de langue affectueux sur le visage. Puis il se mit à sautiller autour de son maître, exprimant son désir manifeste de jouer malgré l'heure tardive.

-Ca suffit ! Couche toi ou va t'amuser ailleurs, je ne suis pas d'humeur ce soir !

Le loup s'immobilisa immédiatement mais sans s'allonger ni partir. Robb avait l'impression que ses yeux étaient pleins de reproche, et il regretta aussitôt de s'être emporté.

-Désolé, je suis énervé mais ce n'est pas ta faute...

Il se tourna vers la porte de sa chambre, toujours ouverte, et ne vit qu'un couloir vide. Prenant enfin une décision, il enfila rapidement de quoi se couvrir un peu.

-Je me rattraperai auprès de toi demain, d'accord ? Là, il faut vraiment que je te laisse.

Il caressa brièvement Grey Wind derrière ses oreilles et sortit à grands pas de sa chambre. Il entendait toujours les clameurs de la fête provenant du grand hall, mais aucun badaud ne s'était aventuré jusque dans cette aile du château et il ne rencontra personne sur son chemin. Enfin, il s'arrêta devant une porte, frappa quelques coups et entra sans attendre qu'on lui répondit.

Son frère sursauta en l'entendant entrer.

- Robb !

Le fils aîné des Stark prit le temps d'observer son bâtard de frère avant de répondre. Il portait encore les vêtements tachés de vin qu'il avait au banquet, et n'avait même pas enlevé ses chaussures avant de s'allonger sur son lit. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient en pagaille, et son visage rouge d'avoir trop bu. _Ou d'avoir pleuré ?_ se demanda silencieusement Robb en remarquant les yeux humides de son frère. S'il avait laissé coulé des larmes, il s'était en tout cas repris et fixait son aîné d'un regard boudeur, visiblement mécontent de le voir.

-Jon.

La voix de Robb n'avait été qu'un murmure, bien que l'épaisseur des murs les protégeât complètement des oreilles indiscrètes.

-Je t'attendais, continua-t-il.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, son corps tendu et son regard à la fois accusateur et inquiet exprimaient toutes ses questions, et Jon y répondit en baissant les yeux.

-Je n'avais pas envie de te voir.

Un silence, puis :

-Pourquoi ?

-...

-Tu veux que je sorte ?

Jon leva brusquement sa tête, une expression d'horreur sur le visage. Il se reprit rapidement et bégaya un vague 'oui', mais Robb passa outre et prit place sur le lit au dessus du brun, les genoux de part et d'autre de ses hanches, les mains à plat sur le lit autour de sa tête, et le visage à quelques centimètres de celui de son frère.

-Tu veux vraiment que je m'en aille ?

Leurs nez se touchaient presque et leurs souffles s'entremêlaient, brûlants. Jon ne voulait pas répondre, ou alors n'avait pas entendu la question, et il se contentait de détailler chaque détail du visage de Robb comme s'il voulait les apprendre par coeur.

-Jon ! le pressa son aîné, réclamant une réponse, mais ce dernier toujours muet tourna ses yeux gris foncés vers ceux de Robb et les fixa comme on fixe une merveille ou un miracle ou un être aimé qui s'en va. Avec une émotion au-delà des mots.

Cela n'eut pour effet que d'agacer Robb. Il n'était pas un objet d'admiration silencieuse, il était un homme fait de chair et de sang dans le lit de son amant et voulait toucher et être touché, et il voulait entendre Jon gémir et lui répéter qu'il l'aimait.

Il fit glisser une de ses mains le long du corps de son frère jusqu'à son aine.

-Tu es dur, constata-t-il en pressant sa main contre le sexe du brun.

Cela tira enfin Jon de sa torpeur admirative, mais plutôt que de répondre par des mots il saisit la tête de son frère pour l'amener vers la sienne et il l'embrassa avec fougue. Robb le laissa prendre le contrôle du baiser et Jon fit glisser sa langue dans tous les recoins de sa bouche, comme pour en prendre possession, et ils ne se séparèrent que quand ils eurent besoin de respirer. Ils haletaient tous deux et aussitôt Jon se saisit de nouveau de la bouche de son frère pour sucer et mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, avant de replonger sa langue dans l'antre chaude et humide. Les pupilles dilatées par le désir, Robb le laissa faire quelques instants puis chassa Jon de sa bouche pour glisser sa propre langue entre les lèvres rougies de son frère et lui lécher avidement les dents, le palais et la langue.

Pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient, Robb avait lentement descendu son corps jusqu'à frôler celui du brun, sans toutefois s'appuyer sur lui. Il avait glissé une jambe entre celles de Jon et sa cuisse touchait le sexe du brun à travers les tissus. Jon leva son bassin pour gagner plus de friction, mais son frère lui saisit aussitôt les hanches de ses deux mains et l'empêcha de bouger.

-Pas avant que je n'aie donné ma permission.

Jon protesta et se débattit, mais Robb était plus fort que lui et il finit par renoncer. Il se laissa retomber sur le matelas, et feignant un air contrit et soumis il déclara :

-Très bien. Dans ce cas j'attendrai que tu te décides, prends tout ton temps.

Ce disant, il avait ouvert largement ses bras et relevé son menton, découvrant son torse et sa gorge dénudée, et semblait comme une vierge offerte en sacrifice, lascive et entièrement soumise à son persécuteur. Il avait également écarté ses jambes de manière provocatrice, autant qu'il le pouvait, si bien que s'ils avaient été nu Robb aurait pu le pénétrer entièrement d'un seul mouvement.

Ce spectacle ne laissa pas l'aîné des deux garçons indifférent, et alors qu'il voulait prendre le contrôle de la situation la vision de Jon étendu sous son corps, offert comme un festin, eut raison de lui. La respiration sifflante, il se hâta de défaire la tunique de son frère. Il la déboutonna rapidement et Jon l'aida à l'enlever entièrement. Le brun voulut ensuite enlever la chemise de son aîné mais ce dernier, impatient, chassa ses mains et commença à lécher la gorge puis le torse de son frère. Ses mains massaient ses flancs tandis que sa langue traçait des cercles autour d'un des tétons, et Jon glissa ses mains dans la chevelure de son frère, d'abord caressantes, puis fermes, tenant la tête de Robb contre lui comme s'il avait peur qu'il s'en aille. Ce dernier suça avidement son téton, lui arrachant un grognement de plaisir. La bouche de Robb finit par abandonner le mamelon rougi et durci mais elle fut vite remplacée par une de ses mains qui le caressa et le massa doucement tandis que sa langue traçait une ligne humide jusqu'à son autre mamelon. Les doigts, les lèvres, la langue et les dents de Robb sur son torse brûlait la peau de Jon et son sexe le faisait souffrir tant il était dur et réclamait d'être libéré de sa prison de tissu pour pouvoir se frotter contre la peau de son frère.

Robb releva la tête et, massant et pinçant sans pitié les tétons dressés de son frère de ses deux mains, alla lécher son oreille. Des courants de chaleur brûlante parcouraient le corps de Jon et descendaient jusqu'à son aine, et il dut se concentrer pour ne pas jouir immédiatement, avant même que son sexe ait été touché. Il frissonnait malgré la chaleur dégagée par leurs deux corps.

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu ? Réponds ! chuchota Robb à son oreille.

Son murmure était un ordre, mais Jon y décela aussi l'inquiétude de son frère. Son corps se figea et son érection se calma un peu quand il songea de nouveau à la raison pour laquelle il n'était pas venu dans la chambre de son frère ce soir-là comme il le faisait tous les soirs depuis plusieurs mois. Dès qu'il avait pu s'échapper de la fête, il était remonté à sa chambre et s'était aussitôt écroulé sur son lit, ne voulant plus bouger, plus penser, peut-être plus respirer non plus. Il avait même cru que ce serait mieux s'il ne revoyait plus Robb, du moins pas de façon aussi intime, mais sa résolution avait cédé dès que Robb avait franchi la porte de sa chambre. Sans doute même avait-elle cédé avant. Mais même s'il se laissait emporter par sa passion une fois de plus cette nuit, et peut-être encore la nuit suivante et celle d'après, il savait que cela ne changerait rien et que bientôt...

-Réponds-moi, Jon !

Cette fois, Robb n'avait pu masquer la supplication dans ce qu'il voulait être un ordre. Mais son jeune frère se mordit la lèvre inférieure et ne dit rien, trop bouleversé et effrayé par ce que serait la réaction de Robb s'il avouait son secret. Ce dernier avait cessé ses caresses et le regardait fixement. Jon tenta de soutenir son regard, mais dut bientôt détourner la tête. Robb le saisit violemment par les épaules et lui enfonça profondément les ongles dans la peau.

-Jon ! répéta-t-il.

-Tu me fais mal.

Robb le lâcha immédiatement, et Jon voulut rattraper les mots qui lui avaient échappés, regrettant aussitôt la douleur enivrante des ongles des Robb pénétrant sa peau. Il voulait cette douleur, voulait que Robb lui fasse mal, le punisse pour ce qu'il ne lui avait pas encore avoué mais comptait faire tout en sachant que Robb s'y opposerait fermement. Mais Robb semblait avoir abandonné toute violence. Il caressa doucement les plaies que ses ongles avaient formées, et parcourut le torse et le ventre de son amant de légers baisers. C'était la première fois, depuis toutes ces nuits, que Robb se montrait aussi doux. Le plus souvent, ils faisaient l'amour avec fougue, comme les deux jeunes gens impétueux et inquiets d'être découverts qu'ils étaient. La peur d'être surpris et le tabou de l'inceste alimentaient leur impatience et leur agressivité, et leurs rencontres nocturnes avaient été aussi brèves et parfois violentes que passionnelles.

Mais cette fois, Robb était tendre et lent dans chacun de ses gestes. Sa langue semblait goûter chaque cellule de son corps et la savourer. Il embrassa chaque centimètre de son cou, de sa poitrine, des ses flancs. Jon gémissait, son corps tout entier réagissait à chacune des caresses de son frère comme jamais auparavant. Il voulait plonger son sexe dans cette bouche qui l'embrassait et le caressait et le torturait sans fin, mais se laisser dominer par son frère était comme une drogue dont il ne pouvait plus se passer et il le laissait agir comme il l'entendait, savourant pour la première fois des caresses prodiguées avec une adoration lente et tendre.

La bouche de son frère descendait doucement le long de son ventre, vers ses hanches. Soudain Robb fixa ses yeux bleus foncés dans les siens et ses lèvres enflées et rougies soufflèrent :

-Je t'aime.

Jon expira d'un coup tout l'air de ses poumons, qu'il retenait sans s'en apercevoir depuis plusieurs secondes, et ferma les yeux. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Robb lui faisait cet aveu, mais prononcés avec calme, ces quelques mots prenaient une consistance toute autre que lorsqu'ils étaient criés au sommet de leur passion. Et Jon savait que ce n'était pas qu'un aveu, mais aussi une question, presque une supplication, et Jon voulait lui répondre, lui hurler qu'il l'aimait aussi et qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter, ne jamais s'inquiéter, qu'il serait à lui toujours, mais il n'avait pas le droit, il n'avait plus le droit de dire ces quelques mots, aussi il se tût encore une fois, tout en se maudissant de sa lâcheté.

Il ouvrit de nouveau les paupières et le regretta aussitôt, car l'expression de Robb quand il comprit que Jon ne lui répondrait pas lui brisa le coeur. Il espéra ou eut peur que Robb ne parte à ce moment-là, il ne savait pas trop. Mais quoi qu'il eut craint, Robb n'hésita que quelques secondes avant de, lentement, défaire la ceinture de Jon. Voyant que le brun ne lui résistait pas, et lisant sans doute dans ses yeux l'amour qu'il se refusait à exprimer à haute voix, il défit son pantalon et le baissa jusqu'aux genoux.

-Arrête-moi si tu n'en as pas envie, dit Robb sur un ton de défi.

Puis il descendit sa tête jusqu'au sexe du brun et l'embrassa à travers ses sous-vêtements. Jon maudit la fine épaisseur de tissu qui le séparait encore de la bouche de son frère, mais bientôt Robb la fit glisser également le long de ses jambes et son érection, enfin libérée, se dressa fièrement vers la bouche qu'elle cherchait à atteindre. Les courants d'air froid sur son sexe tendu fit gémir le bâtard, mais ses gémissements se muèrent en un cri étouffé quand Robb lécha le sperme qui s' en échappait déjà. L'aîné des Stark suça avidement le gland de son amant, puis lécha la veine saillante le long de son sexe durci. Ses mains bloquaient de nouveau ses hanches pour l'empêcher de bouger. Jon leva le tête et vit son frère lécher son essence sur ses lèvres comme s'il savourait chaque goutte, mais quand Robb commença à prendre en bouche ses bourses il laissa retomber sa tête sur le lit et la secoua de droite à gauche en gémissant. Il voulait que son frère l'avale entièrement et le fasse jouir, mais ce dernier avait apparemment décidé de le torturer et n'accordait d'attention qu'à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, à ses poils pubiens à la base de son sexe, et un peu à son gland, sans toucher au reste de son membre au supplice.

-Robb..., supplia-t-il.

-Oui ?

Robb soufflait maintenant sur l'érection de son frère, et Jon ne put articuler d'autres mots tant il avait besoin de jouir. Son frère semblait apprécier cruellement la torture qu'il lui faisait subir.

-Dis-moi ce que tu veux. Je veux l'entendre de ta bouche, ordonna-t-il.

Son corps entier était brûlant de désir et il n'arrivait plus à penser tant il avait BESOIN d'atteindre l'orgasme, mais il parvint finalement à aligner quelques mots.

-S'il te plait...Je veux... mon sexe dans ta bouche... jouir dans ta gorge... S'IL TE PLAIT !

Un éclair de désir traversa les yeux de Robb et pendant quelques secondes il demeura muet et presque prêt à obéir immédiatement, mais il se reprit et déclara :

-Seulement si tu me dis ce que tu me caches.

'Et si tu m'avoues que tu m'aimes', lut également Jon dans son expression. Il essaya de calmer son érection, mais son sexe était plus dur qu'il n'avait jamais été, et son désir le faisait souffrir au-delà du supportable.

-Je te dirai tout si tu me fais jouir, céda-t-il.

-Non. D'abord tu parles, et après seulement je te suce jusqu'à ce que tu libères jusqu'à la dernière goutte de ton sperme.

-Fuck, Robb ! Suce moi maintenant !

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?! Je croyais que tu m'aimais, mais tu aimes juste me faire souffrir ? Salaud !

Cette remarque eut l'effet d'une gifle sur son aîné. Il chercha dans le regard de Jon s'il pensait vraiment ce qu'il venait de dire, et Jon voulut s'excuser immédiatement mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait s'excuser qu'en avouant son secret et il ne le voulait pas, pas encore, il devait retarder le plus possible le moment où il parlerait et où Robb le détesterait.

-C'est parce que je t'aime que je m'inquiète. Et je serai prêt à m'interdire toute ma vie de goûter à ton essence et à enfoncer mon sexe au plus profond de ton délicieux cul si c'était pour assurer ton bien-être. Ton silence me rend fou, Jon. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'es arrivé, ce qui te fait peur ! Père va peut-être bientôt partir avec le roi et alors je serai le Seigneur de Winterfell, censé gérer les problèmes de tout le nord du pays et d'assurer le bonheur de chaque paysan et de chaque pute de la région, mais je ne suis même pas capable d'aider mon frère ?!

-Ton demi-frère, rectifia Jon. Ton bâtard de demi-frère. Et le départ de Père n'est pas une hypothèse, c'est une certitude. Il n'a pas le choix. Il va partir bientôt, sûrement avec Sansa qui va être fiancée à Joffrey, peut-être aussi avec Arya et Bran. Mais pas avec moi, je suis un bâtard et je n'ai pas ma place à la cour.

-Mais je ne pars pas non plus ! s'exclama Robb avec ferveur, cherchant à comprendre où était le problème.

-Je sais. Ta mère aussi va rester.

Il caressa doucement la joue de son frère.

-Mais moi je vais partir.

Robb ne dit rien.

-Je vais partir avec oncle Benjen. Au Nord, sur le Mur.

-Tais-toi. Tu racontes n'importe quoi.

-Je vais protéger les Sept Couronnes des attaques des sauvages du Nord et de la menace du Roi d'au-delà du Mur.

-Tais-toi.

-Je vais prendre le noir, Robb. Je partirai dans quelques jours.

-TAIS-TOI !

Furieux et voulant à la fois se venger de Jon pour ces absurdités et l'empêcher d'en proférer de nouvelles, Robb défit avec hâte son pantalon et libéra son immense sexe tendu.

-Je ne peux pas rester, continuait Jon avec une voix suppliante comme s'il essayait de se convaincre lui-même. Ta mère...

-Tais-toi, tais-toi, tais-toi, répéta Robb en pressant son sexe contre la bouche de son frère, et Jon obéit, se tut et prit avidement la virilité offerte dans sa bouche, suçant et léchant avec désespoir, comme si c'était une sucrerie qu'il goutait pour la dernière fois, et peut-être était-ce le cas. Robb se tourna sans que son sexe quitte la bouche de son frère, afin d'avoir le corps de son amant étendu devant lui, et il massa sans tendresse la gorge de son frère tandis qu'il enfonçait son sexe aussi profondément qu'il le pouvait. Jon accepta l'intrusion sans s'étrangler, et Robb ne s'arrêta que quand ses bourses pressèrent les lèvres de son frère étendues à l'extrême. Jon aurait voulu prendre également les bourses de son frère dans sa bouche, le prendre tout entier et le clamer comme sien. Robb commença à bouger avec abandon. Il sortit presque entièrement son sexe de la gorge de son frère, puis l'enfonça de nouveau jusqu'à la racine d'un mouvement brusque. Il répéta l'action encore et encore, et Jon augmentait son plaisir en frottant sa langue et ses lèvres contre son sexe.

L'érection de Jon, qui s'était un peu calmée pendant leur discussion, était de nouveau tendue et au bord de l'explosion. Il voulut crier lorsque son aîné empala soudain sa bouche sur son sexe, et les vibrations de sa gorge se transmirent au sexe de Robb qui se tendit encore davantage. Il sentait d'après la pression des bourses de son frère sur son visage que Robb était près de l'orgasme, et lui-même ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Sans cesser ses mouvements de va et viens dans sa bouche et dans sa gorge, Robb suçait son propre sexe, et en avalant sa salive il aspirait à chaque fois un peu plus du membre de Jon tout en créant de la friction contre sa peau, et soudain n'y tenant plus Jon libéra son sperme tandis que Robb enfonçait sa propre essence au plus profond de sa gorge. Jon eut l'impression de jouir pendant une éternité et sentait que Robb essayait de tout avaler, et enfin il retomba sur le matelas, vidé de ses forces. Robb lâcha son sexe et se retira doucement de sa bouche, et se retourna avant de s'écrouler lui aussi à côté de Jon. Jon allait s'endormir et pensa que Robb ferait de même, mais ce dernier le serra contre son torse et lui dit, d'une voix rauque :

-Tu resteras avec moi.

C'était une affirmation absurde, irrationnelle, mais elle avait un ton de promesse et malgré sa résolution Jon ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors même qu'il sombrait dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, et rendez-vous au chapitre 2 pour encore plus de sexe ! 3


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2 :**

Il ne s'était passé que quelques heures lorsque Jon se réveilla. Le château était enfin silencieux. Il n'entendait que la respiration de Robb dans son dos, et s'aperçut que ce dernier était réveillé et jouait avec les boucles de ses cheveux. Il se retourna et un frisson le parcourut quand son sexe effleura celui de Robb qui était encore à moitié habillé, mais l'ignora pour se concentrer sur la discussion qui les attendait. Car il n'était plus temps de fuir, et il ne pouvait laisser Robb avec des faux espoirs. Il caressa la joue rapeuse de son aîné. Ce dernier sembla comprendre à son expression qu'il avait toujours l'intention de partir, car il lui saisit le poignet comme pour l'emprisonner près de lui et avoua :

-Je ne comprend pas.

Jon soupira et, se faisant l'avocat du diable, tenta d'expliquer ce qui l'obligeait à partir.

-Je ne peux pas rester. Je ne suis qu'un bâtard, je n'ai pas le nom de Stark.

-Je me fiche de qui tu es ! Que tu sois mon demi-frère ou mon vrai frère, un fils de paysan ou un criminel, ou même un Lannister ou un bâtard Targaryen ! Tu es A MOI !

-Ta mère...

-Je me fiche de ma mère ! Je ne te laisserai pas partir !

-... ne supportera pas que je reste si Père part.

-Si il part, JE serai Seigneur de Winterfell et JE ferai ce qu'il me plaît et elle m'obéira !

Jon avait recommencé à caresser la joue de son frère, savourant sa peau contre sa main.

-Tu seras Seigneur de Winterfell, et un jour ton devoir te conduira à te marier et à avoir des descendants. Je n'ai pas ma place près de toi.

-Tu auras toujours une place près de moi.

-Laquelle ? Celle du bâtard qui vit aux crochets de la famille de ta mère ? Celle de ton amant secret avec lequel tu tromperas ta noble épouse ?

-Jon...

-Tu vois, tu n'as pas de réponse. Si je prend le noir, je pourrais trouver ma place, prouver ma valeur, me forger un nom. Etre autre chose qu'un simple bâtard.

-Si tu vas là-bas, je ne te reverrai plus jamais.

-Je... Je pourrais descendre de temps en temps, plus tard, comme oncle Benjen...

-Une fois tous les 10 ans ? Si tu ne meurs pas avant ! Et pour quoi ? Une nuit d'amour et après tu repartirais pour me laisser seul 10 ans de plus ?

-En entrant dans la Confrérie, je ferai voeu de chasteté, Robb.

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi. Tu ne vas pas partir là-bas.

-Quand Père partira, je ne supporterai plus ma vie ici. Ta mère me hait. Les autres me traitaient bien parce que Père était là, mais quand il sera parti je ne serai plus que le bâtard qui tarde à trouver son propre gagne-pain.

-Je serai là, moi. Je ne te suffis pas ?

-Tu es tout ce que je veux... mais moi je ne te suffirai plus bientôt, quand tu te rendras enfin compte qu'on ne peut pas rester ensemble. Et combien de temps supporteras-tu d'aimer le simple bâtard de la famille ? Si je pars je deviendrais quelqu'un qui n'aura plus à rougir de qui il est.

-Arrête ! Tu dis ça comme si tu n'étais pas digne de moi !

-C'est vrai. Si je reste je te décevrai. Je ME décevrai, je me détesterai, et tu finirai par me détester aussi. Mon devoir m'oblige à partir. Ce serait trahir toutes les valeurs de notre père et les miennes que de rester.

-Je... Je peux partir avec toi.

Jon ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise et surprit Robb en l'embrassant fougueusement. Il l'embrassa jusqu'à ce que leurs poumons brûlent, réclamant de l'air, et même alors Jon refusa de lacher sa bouche et Robb se dit qu'il serait heureux de mourir ainsi, mais finalement ils se séparèrent et aspirèrent de grandes gorgées d'air. Jon avait un sourire béat qui illuminait son visage et qui fit chavirer le coeur de Robb, et c'est en riant de bonheur qu'il répondit.

-Merci. Ce que tu viens de dire... ça signifie beaucoup.

-Ce n'est pas grand chose, protesta Robb en rougissant comme une pucelle. Si tu prend le noir, je peux très bien le prendre aussi !

-Tu le dis, oh, tu le dis, et je sais que tu le ferais. Tu me suivrais. Tu abandonnerais ta famille, ton héritage, ton devoir, et tu me suivrais. Jon chantait presque ces mots, et il riait de plaisir, tout en jouant avec les cheveux de son aîné. Tu viendrais vivre dans la Garde de Nuit où tu ne serais qu'un homme parmi d'autres, devant obéir à des gens de basse naissance. Tu affronterais avec moi le froid glacial et les hordes des Autres, et tu mourrais avec moi, anonyme dans la neige, tué par un Marcheur Blanc ou une bande de sauvages. Tu abandonnerais tous tes devoirs pour moi.

Robb répondit rès sérieusement, en pesant chacun de ses mots.

-L'hiver approche. Les Frères rapportent que le Roi d'au-delà du Mur a une armée immense, des déserteurs rapportent que les Autres sont réapparus. Au Nord est le danger pour les Sept Couronnes. Au Nord est le devoir de tout homme de valeur.

-Et c'est pourquoi je partirai, et pour ce que tu viens de dire, je t'aimerai toujours. Même si c'était déjà le cas avant.

-Mais... ? devina Robb.

-Mais ton devoir à toi est ici. Pas au Mur. Winterfell a besoin d'un Seigneur, d'un Stark. Le Nord a besoin de toi ici. Si tu me suivais tu trahirais tout ce en quoi tu crois et tu ne serais plus toi-même. Je ne veux pas que tu me suives, Robb. Je veux que tu restes et que tu deviennes le plus grand Seigneur que Winterfell ait jamais connu.

-Tu veux partir et tu veux que je reste. Tu veux que nous nous séparions, accusa-t-il. Si tu veux te faire un nom, tu pourrais être écuyer, puis devenir Chevalier, et tu pourrais entrer à mon service.

-Je pourrais.

-Tu pourrais ? Tu le ferais ?

La voix de Robb était pressante.

-Qu'est ce que ça changera ? Tu devras te marier. Je ne le supporterai pas. Je préfère encore partir et faire voeu de chasteté. Et mon devoir est au Nord.

-Je ne me marierai pas.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui décide des règles, mon amour.

-Je déciderai des règles. Je les changerai.

-En tant que Seigneur de Winterfell ? demanda Jon, ironique.

-Non, le Seigneur de Winterfell n'a pas ce pouvoir. Je deviendrai Roi s'il le faut.

A ces mots, Jon rit.

-Je doute que ce bon vieux Robert te laisse son trône.

-Tant pis. Qu'il le garde. Le Nord pourrait s'affranchir du Trône de Fer et proclamer son indépendance, comme autrefois.

-Et tu deviendrais le Roi dans le Nord comme tes ancêtres dans les temps anciens ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Je ferai ce que je veux, alors.

-Tu déclencherais une sacrée guerre, oui, répondit Jon en riant. Ca ne nous sera pas très utile.

Jon cessa de rire lorsqu'il vit l'expression déterminée de Robb.

-Peut-être que tu dois partir pour l'instant. Mais...

-Mais ?

-Mais je trouverai une solution.

-Une solution à notre relation homosexuelle, incestueuse et bientôt parjure dès que j'aurai prononcé mes voeux ?

-Oui.

Jon observa son frère longuement, cherchant dans son expression et son regard la moindre trace de tromperie ou d'incertitude, mais il ne vit qu'une résolution inébranlable. Inarrêtable. Il répondit alors avec sincérité :

-Je te crois.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, doucement, avec tendresse. Ils n'étaient plus aussi pressés. Jon partirait dans quelques jours, mais la promesse de Robb d'être réunis à nouveau agissait comme un baume sur leurs coeurs, et pour la première fois ils avaient l'impression d'avoir tout le temps du monde, toute la vie devant eux. La confiance de Jon en son frère était absolue. Il embrassa sa bouche, son nez, ses yeux, son front, et Robb massait son crâne, son cou, ses épaules.

-Robb ? demanda-t-il.

-Jon, répondit son frère, et son nom sur ses lèvres était une musique dont il ne se lasserait jamais.

-Fais-moi l'amour lentement. Comme tout à l'heure. Je veux te sentir sur chaque centimètre de ma peau. Je veux connaître ton corps entièrement. Je... enfin...

Jon s'interrompit et rougit malgré lui. Cela ne l'avait jamais dérangé d'utiliser un langage cru avec Robb, et cela l'excitait quand son frère faisait de même, mais ce qu'il venait de demander était bien plus intime, romantique, peut-être stupidement féminin et ridicule.

-D'accord, répondit Robb avant de l'embrasser, et Jon se noya dans la tendresse de la langue qui caressait chaque recoin de sa bouche et jouait avec sa langue.

Robb se leva, au désespoir de Jon qui voulait sentir son corps contre le sien, mais quand il vit que c'était pour se déshabiller il s'empressa de se lever pour l'aider.

-Laisse-moi faire.

Robb obéit et laissa Jon délacer sa tunique et l'enlever. Jon déposa quelques baisers sur son cou, son torse, et se mettant à genoux sur son ventre puis sur son sexe. Robb frémit mais ne bougea pas. Le brun l'aida d'abord à enlever ses chaussures, puis fit descendre son pantalon de nuit, qui était déjà à moitié enlevé, et enfin Robb se tint devant lui entièrement nu. Le spectacle était à couper le souffle. Dans leurs précédentes nuits de passion fougueuse, il n'avait jamais eu vraiment l'occasion d'admirer le corps de son frère. Il était parfaitement proportionné. Des longues jambes musclées par des heures d'exercice, entre lesquelles trônait son glorieux membre déjà à moitié dur, un ventre plat et des pectoraux bien dessinés, recouverts d'une peau pâle et douce. Et tout cela était à lui.

-Bain ? proposa Robb.

Il était rare que Robb parle sans faire une phrase complète, et, curieux, Jon le dévisagea. Robb ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard du spectacle de son frère à genoux devant lui, sa bouche à hauteur de son sexe, et tous ses muscles étaient tendus sous l'effort qu'il fournissait pour rester immobile alors qu'il n'avait qu'à avancer un peu son bassin et...

-Bain, répondit Jon, souriant à la vue du sexe de son frère qui durcissait sous son seul regard.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de bains de Jon. Pendant qu'il était au festin, une servante lui avait préparé un bain chaud comme tous les soirs, mais il s'était couché sans s'en servir et si l'eau demeurait dans la grande baignoire, elle était désormais froide. Cela ne rebuta en rien les deux frères qui plus d'une fois s'étaient baignés dans la rivière glacée qui s'écoulait à quelques heures à cheval du château. Robb s'allongea dans l'eau froide en réprimant un frisson et fit signe à son frère de s'asseoir entre ses jambes, mais ce dernier secoua la tête.

-Non, lève-toi, je veux te laver.

Les pupilles de Robb se dilatèrent de désir à ces mots et il obéit. Jon entra à son tour dans l'eau, se saisit d'une éponge et la frotta avec le savon jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne mousseuse. Puis il demanda à Robb de se retourner et commença à lui savonner doucement le dos. Il n'omettait pas un seul centimètre de sa peau, et tout en le frottant avec l'éponge d'une main il le caressait et le massait de l'autre. Il embrassa chacun de ses bras sur toute leur longueur avant des les savonner, et suça ses doigts jusqu'à ce que la respiration de Robb devienne lourde. La peau de son frère sous son toucher était plus douce que la soie, chaude et addictive. C'était une merveille que ses doigts pouvaient toucher tout leur saoul, un festin offert sans condition à sa langue. Il frotta ses aisselles et ses épaules, ses flancs et le bas de son dos. Puis il se mit à genoux et suça et mordilla la peau juste au dessus de ses deux fesses jusqu'à ce qu'une marque rouge y aparaisse. Il passa ensuite l'éponge sur et entre ses fesses, se demandant brièvement quel effet cela ferait de planter son membre dans l'intimité de son aîné, de le plaquer contre le mur et de le pénétrer avec force en l'entendant gémir et le supplier d'aller plus vite et plus fort, de le voir crier son besoin de sentir Jon au plus profond de lui... Il sortit de sa rêverie et remarqua qu'il avait cessé de bouger et que son frère le regardait avec une expression qui disait : "_Tu peux_".

Encore une fois, Jon sentit son coeur chavirer. Son frère l'aimait à ce point. Il serait prêt à le laisser prendre cette place s'il le désirait. Mais lui ne le désirait pas. Il savait que son frère préférait prendre qu'être pris, et cela seul suffisait à supprimer entièrement son désir de dominer. Il avait d'ailleurs remarqué que se laisser faire ne lui était pas désagréable, au contraire. Bien que tous les jours de sa vie il tentât de montrer au monde entier qu'il ne dépendait pas de son père et était capable de mériter sa place dans la famille, de prouver sa valeur et d'acquérir son indépendance, rien ne l'excitait davantage que d'être à la merci de son frère, d'être immobilisé par ses muscles puissants et pénétré sans préparation, lorsque la douleur ajoutait au plaisir et qu'il suppliait Robb de se servir de lui et de satisfaire son passage sanglant et douloureux. A ces moments-là, Robb avait autant besoin de lui que lui de Robb, et la respiration hagarde et éperdue de son frère dans son besoin VITAL de pénétrer son jeune frère une une drogue dont il ne pourrait jamais se passer. Il était, lui, le bâtard de la famille, capable de mettre Robb dans un tel état.

Il prit une longue inspiration et tenta de se calmer. Cette nuit, il voulait faire ça doucement, ne pas sentir seulement la passion physique de son frère pour lui mais aussi son amour apparemment sans bornes. Presque effrayant - Robb allait-il réellement se proclamer roi et risquer une guerre pour lui ? - et rassurant en même temps. Il recommença de laver son frère, abandonnant ses fesses pour descendre le long de ses jambes. Robb trembla lorsque son jeune frère massa l'intérieur de ses cuisses, mais il s'efforça de rester immobile. Le bas des jambes était plongé dans l'eau et Jon se demanda s'il devait demander à son frère de les lever une par une pour qu'il puisse les laver, mais la patience de son frère semblait être mise à rude épreuve car il se tourna face à lui.

-Suffit. L'avant, maintenant.

Jon mouilla de nouveau l'éponge et remit du savon, puis il se releva et embrassa l'héritier des Stark tout en frottant sa poitrine avec l'éponge. Ce dernier avait les lèvres bleuies par le froid bien que son corps fut rendu brûlant par les caresses de Jon, et lorsqu'ils s'embrassèrent il tenta de prendre l'avantage et leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent et leurs langues se pressèrent jusqu'à ce que Robb réussisse à forcer l'entrée de la bouche de son frère et le fasse gémir de plaisir. Robb avait saisi la tête de son frère et continuait à l'embrasser sur tout le visage, tandis que les gestes du plus jeune devenaient erratiques sur son torse. Il laissa tomber l'éponge dans l'eau mais ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir ou s'en ficha et continua à frotter les pectoraux de son amant, puis son ventre, et encore ses pectoraux. Il caressa et pinça ses mamelles et redescendit ses mains vers le sexe de son aîné qui semblait prêt à libérer son essence bien qu'il n'eut pas encore été touché. Robb l'arrêta avant qu'il ne l'ait atteint et Jon protesta, voulant ressentir le sexe de son amant se durcir à son toucher.

-Je vais jouir si tu me touches là.

-C'est le but.

Robb eut un sourire impie :

-Je ne jouirai que quand je serai au plus profond de ton cul, Snow.

Jon sentit son intimité frémir à ces mots.

-Je... Je suppose que je peux attendre jusque là.

-Et je t'interdis de jouir avant moi, ajouta Robb en récupérant l'éponge flottant dans l'eau.

Ils s'assirent tous deux, Jon tournant le dos au Stark. Robb se rinça rapidement et commença à son tour à laver le dos du brun. Il le fit aussi lentement que Jon l'avait fait pour lui, bien que son érection douloureuse le poussa à accélérer la cadence. Il voulait savourer ce moment avec son demi-frère. Tout en frottant son dos et ses bras, il passait son autre main dans ses cheveux noirs comme si ce geste était addictif. Il ne se lassait pas du contact de ces boucles entre ses doigts. Quand il eut finit de savonner le dos de son frère, il le rinça et attira Jon contre lui. Il colla son torse contre son dos et tandis qu'il frottait la poitrine de son frère avec l'éponge, il plongea son visage dans ses cheveux et savoura leur odeur. La respiration de Jon était devenue saccadée. Jon bougea un peu et soudain le sexe de Robb se trouva entre les fesses de son frère. Il ne put retenir un mouvement de hanches et son sexe frôla l'entrée de l'intimité de son amant. Il mordit dans l'épaule de son amant pour se retenir de le pénétrer immédiatement.

-Lève tes fesses.

-Quoi ? demanda Jon, perdu. Il s'imaginait déjà le sexe de Robb dans son cul et recula encore contre son frère comme pour le forcer à le pénétrer.

-Lève tes fesses ! Mets toi à quatre pattes ou appuie-toi contre le rebord de la baignoire, je m'en fiche, mais lève tes fesses !

Comprenant qu'il était inutile de protester, Jon obéit et se mit à genoux pour que ses fesses sortent de l'eau. Robb le fit se pencher en avant et il s'appuya contre le bord du bassin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Jon, voyant que Robb restait assis. Son anus était secoué de spasmes, réclamant d'être pénétré.

-Je te touche partout, répondit Robb en écartant les joues de ses fesses de ses deux mains.

Jon essaya de voir ce qu'il faisait mais soudain il sentit la langue chaude et humide de son frère contre son intimité et il courba son dos en poussant un cri de surprise et de plaisir. Robb lécha avidement l'entrée de son frère. Son endroit le plus intime, que nul autre ne goûterait jamais. Jon gémissait maintenant sans discontinu, tous les nerfs à vif. Il écarta les jambes autant qu'il put pour faciliter l'accès à son frère et ce dernier ne le déçut pas, enfonçant sa langue dans son anus et léchant ses parois intérieures. Robb tint fermement ses deux fesses écartées et enfonça sa langue plus profondément. Il la sortit entièrement et Jon grogna de dépit, mais bientôt elle fut de nouveau là, et Robb continua de le pénétrer avec sa langue dans un mouvement de va et viens mimant ce que son membre durci ferait bientôt. Le sexe de Jon cognait contre son ventre et il s'interdisait de se toucher sous peine de jouir trop tôt. Même sans se toucher, il craignait d'exploser trop vite si Robb ne se dépêchait pas.

Alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, son aîné saisit son gland et le frotta brièvement de ses doigts. Jon dut se mordre les lèvres pour retenir son orgasme, mais heureusement, les doigts de Robb quittèrent son sexe et rejoinrent la langue de son amant près de son anus. Quand Robb enfonça sans peine un doigt humide dans son intimité il comprit qu'il l'avait enduit de son propre sperme et l'image de son sperme enfoncé pronfondément dans son corps le fit frissonner de désir. Robb commença à bouger son doigt pour décontracter ses muscles et il suivit le mouvement en levant ses hanches quand Robb sortait son doigt et en s'empalant dessus avec force quand il revenait. Robb plia son doigt et caressa la prostate du brun. Des éclairs de plaisir parcoururent aussitôt tout le corps du bâtard qui s'arqua et hurla le nom de son amant, sentant qu'il allait jouir. Ses bourses se contractèrent et se préparèrent à libérer le flot de sperme que Jon ne pouvait plus retenir, mais soudain la main de Robb agrippa fermement la base de son membre et serra fort. Jon grogna de protestation comme un loup à qui l'on refuse sa proie, mais l'action avait eu pour effet de contenir son besoin de jouir, sans pour autant altérer son plaisir.

-J'ai dit, je t'interdis de jouir avant moi, répéta Robb.

-Alors prends-moi, parvint à articuler Jon. MAINTENANT !

-Bientôt, promit l'héritier des Stark.

Robb glissa prudemment un deuxième doigt dans son amant, seulement jusqu'à la première phalange, et massa les muscles de Jon pour qu'ils se détendent et lui laissent l'accès. Impatient, Jon descendit son bassin et une deuxième phalange le pénétra avant que son aîné puisse l'arrêter.

-Attention ! le prévint Robb.

Mais en voulant empêcher Jon de bouger, Robb le déséquilibra et un genou du brun glissa dans la baignoire. En tombant il s'empala entièrement sur les doigts du Stark et poussa un cri silencieux de douleur.

-Jon ! Désolé ce... ça va ?

-Oui... vite... bouge !

Robb embrassa maladroitement le dos du brun tout en bougeant doucement d'abord puis plus rapidement ses doigts à l'intérieur du brun. Il les écarta l'un de l'autre pour décontracter les muscles le plus possible, préparant du mieux qu'il le pouvait le brun pour une partie de son anatomie beaucoup plus imposante que ses doigts. Le spectacle de Jon si réactif à ses doigts était enivrant. Il frotta sans pitié la prostate du brun qui se mit à gémir de plaisir, et faillit jouir à ce son. Vexé d'avoir eu une réaction si peu virile, Jon tenta de recouvrer un peu de dignité en ironisant :

-L'hiver approche, Stark. Si tu ne te dépêches pas, on va geler avant d'y être.

Robb renonça à répondre. Il était lui-même trop près du gouffre pour se retenir plus longtemps. Il sortit ses doigts et attrapa une bouteille de shampoing. Il en enduit généreusement son sexe tendu et plaça son extrémité à l'entrée du passage de son amant. Il saisit d'une main le sexe de Jon et lui appliqua une forte pression depuis la base jusqu'au gland et retour, tandis qu'il s'enfonçait lentement, centimètre par centimètre, à l'intérieur de son demi-frère. Ce ne fut pas sans douleur pour Jon, mais la main sur son sexe était un délice qui l'empêchait d'y songer, et l'impression de vide dans son corps était bien plus terrible que la douleur de la pénétration. Il redoutait plus que tout que Robb s'arrête dans son mouvement alors qu'il avait tant besoin de le sentir au plus profond de lui et d'être enfin comblé, mais ce dernier ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il fut entré entièrement dans son amant. Là il s'arrêta, et parcourut de baisers papillons le dos de son cadet. Jon grogna d'impatience. La douleur était minime, il était plus que prêt !

-L'hiver approche, répéta-t-il avec insolence.

Son aîné rit et les vibrations de son rires se répercutèrent jusqu'à son sexe et aux nerfs de Jon qui parurent prendre feu.

-L'hiver approche, confirma Robb. Mais il n'est que temporaire. Et l'été revient toujours.

Et Jon sut qu'il faisait référence à leur séparation qui, il le promettait, ne serait que temporaire. Robb commença à bouger lentement, très lentement, et Jon ressentait avec acuité le contact de chaque centimètre de la glorieuse peau qui frottait contre ses muscles. Il aimait quand Robb le prenait sauvagement, avec fougue et passion impatiente, et il aimait la douleur qui accompagnait alors leurs ébats et qui excitait son plaisir. Mais il devait reconnaître qu'être pris avec autant de délicatesse que s'il était une fragile jeune vierge n'était pas non plus désagréable. Les précautions de Robb montraient à quel point il tenait à lui, ses attentions étaient des preuves de son amour, et la lenteur de chaque geste rappelait la promesse d'un amour durable que ni sa mère, ni les lois et ni l'hiver ne pouvait arrêter. Comme s'ils avaient tout le temps devant eux, alors que le matin se levait et qu'ils risquaient d'être surpris, alors qu'il allait bientôt partir et prêter serment à la Garde de Nuit.

Jon tourna la tête pour voir son frère, et d'un sourire indiqua qu'il avait compris le message et avait foi en lui. Alors seulement, satisfait, Robb laissa libre court à sa passion et accéléra le rythme. Il commença par faire des petits mouvements rapides, puis progressivement sortit à chaque mouvement davantage son sexe avant de l'enfoncer de nouveau dans son amant. Jon s'accrochait au rebord de la baignoire comme un noyé qui risque d'être emporté par le courant, et à chaque fois que Robb le pénétrait il reculait le bassin pour aller à l'encontre de son sexe, avide d'être comblé encore et encore. Il n'avait plus la présence d'esprit nécessaire pour se soucier que ses gémissements soient virils ou non. Lorsque Robb commença à pistonner sans relâche sa prostate, il perdit le contrôle de ses membres et fut reconnaissant à Robb qui le tint fermement contre lui et l'empêcha de tomber dans ce qu'il restait de l'eau du bain qui n'avait pas éclaboussé le sol de la salle de bains.

Robb se retira entièrement de lui et Jon laissa échapper un juron de colère et de frustration, mais Robb le fit taire en le retournant dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient face à face et en collant sa bouche contre la sienne. Ce fut davantage le choc désordonné de lèvres et de dents qu'un réel baiser mais cela n'avait pas d'importance car l'aîné des Stark replongea d'un seul mouvement rapide dans le passage de son amant et tous deux soupirèrent d'aise comme si être séparés leur était un supplice. Jon laissa les muscles puissants de son amant qui l'enserrait contrôler son corps et se contenta de lui sucer l'oreille et le cou et l'épaule tandis que Robb soulevait presque sans effort son corps contre le sien avant de l'abaisser sur son sexe.

Robb répétait le nom de Jon comme une litanie sans fin et c'était une musique délicieuse aux oreilles de ce dernier, mais soudain il n'y tint plus et réclama autre chose.

-Ton frère ! Robb, s'il te plait... appelle-moi... ton frère !

-A moi, oui tu es à moi ! Mon frère, mon frangin, frérot, petit frère, sang de mon sang...

Jon savait qu'il aurait du avoir honte d'être excité à l'idée de faire l'amour à son propre frère, mais au contraire c'était parce qu'ils étaient davantage que n'importe quels autres amants, parce qu'ils étaient aussi liés par le sang et la chair et les liens fraternels que son amour était si fort et intense. Robb était tout pour lui, Seigneur, modèle, rival, frère et amant... Et Robb continuait de l'appeler son frère et il savait qu'auprès de lui au moins il était davantage qu'un bâtard. Il voulait, non, il avait BESOIN du sperme de son frère en lui, le marquant comme sien de toutes les manières possibles.

A chaque mouvement le membre de Jon frottait contre le ventre du Stark et il ne savait pas s'il était plus anxieux de pousser son bassin et son sexe contre son ventre ou de redescendre s'empaler sur le membre de Robb. Lorsque Robb se retirait presque entièrement, il crispait les muscles de son passage et de ses fesses autour du membre du Stark comme pour l'empêcher de sortir ou pour en aspirer l'essence, et le frottement accru arracha des râles de plaisir à son frère.

Tout le bas de son corps était une masse brûlante et il savait que cette fois rien ne pourrait retenir son orgasme. Leurs mouvements étaient devenus pressants et Robb continuait de heurter sa prostate à chaque passage. Il n'y tint plus et mordit profondément dans l'épaule de son frère tandis que ce dernier le perçait à l'extrême et s'enfonçait au plus profond de lui pour y répandre son sperme. Son essence emplit l'intérieur du bâtard et recouvrit chacun de ses muscles les plus intimes, tandis que lui même se libérait en aspergeant leurs deux ventres. Ils firent encore quelques mouvements avant que leurs sexes ne libèrent les dernières gouttes de leur essence dans un ultime spasme, et s'immobilisèrent enfin, repus. Les deux adolescents tremblaient et leurs muscles n'aspiraient qu'à se détendre et arrêter de fonctionner, mais aucun des deux ne fit un geste pour se séparer et rejoindre le lit de Jon où ils seraient bien plus confortablement installés. Le sexe de Robb était encore profondément enfoncé dans l'anus de son frère et ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes sans bouger, enlacés et haletants. Ils auraient pu rester ainsi pour l'éternité.

La porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit soudain et les deux jeunes gens sursautèrent, mais ce n'était que Ghost qui venait saluer son maître. Cela eut toutefois pour effet de ramener les deux frères à la réalité.

-Il faut que tu regagnes ta chambre, fit remarquer Jon. Que tu te laves le torse, que tu t'habilles et que tu regagnes vite ta chambre sans te faire remarquer, précisa-t-il d'un ton pressant, sans pour autant faire mine de bouger. Il n'était complet que quand Robb était en lui, et n'avait aucun désir de s'en éloigner. S'il redoutait autant de s'en séparer à quelques centimètres, comment allait-il survivre à des kilomètres de lui, des années sans le voir ?!

Il trembla et sa terreur de la veille faillit l'assaillir à nouveau, mais Robb qui semblait avoir suivi ses pensées le fixa d'un air qui ne permettait aucune contradiction ni aucun doute et Jon se reprit. Il était un Stark, sinon de nom du moins par le sang. Il supporterait n'importe quoi tant que la promesse de Robb continuerait d'éclairer son avenir. Il embrassa les lèvres de son aîné et répondit :

-Je sais. L'été revient toujours.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! Il ne reste plus qu'un petit épilogue.


	3. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE :**

Jon n'avait jamais eu aussi froid.

La température de sa chambre était pourtant raisonnable, plutôt chaude comparée à d'autres jours où le soleil ne parvenait pas à percer les nuages et que rien ne réchauffait les chambres de la Garde de Nuit en dehors de leur sueur formée par l'exercice matinal ou les plaisirs solitaires nocturnes. Allongé sur son lit, le bâtard laissait dériver ses pensées. La vie sur le Mur était dure, mais satisfaisante. Il était considéré comme n'importe quelle autre recrue et sa condition de bâtard ne gênait personne. Il ne se différenciait des autres que par sa sciences des armes, et c'était gratifiant d'être reconnu pour son mérite et de pouvoir aider ses nouveaux frères.

C'était étrange comme la vie pouvait être ironique. Lui qui avait souffert toute son enfance que les Stark ne soient pas ses frères mais seulement ses demi-frères, il avait maintenant plus de frères qu'il ne pouvait en compter. Et il les aimait. Mais des centaines de frères de la Garde ne pouvaient remplacer celui qui partageait son sang et sa chair et avec lequel il avait aussi partagé son coeur et son essence. Celui qui hantait tous ses rêves.

Même lorsque Sire Alliser lui avait craché au visage, même lorsqu'il avait prêté serment devant l'arbre sacré, il n'avait pas perdu espoir. La promesse de Robb était lumineuse dans son coeur. Mais depuis, des nouvelles étaient arrivées du sud.

Robb était fiancé.

Leur père était mort.

Et il avait froid, si froid...

La porte s'ouvrit devant Ghost. Depuis quelques jours, il avait compris comment ouvrir les portes en appuyant sur les poignées et s'amusait à ouvrir toute les portes qu'il trouvait, à la grande rage des trois quarts de la Garde de Nuit et sous les rires silencieux des autres. D'humeur espiègle, Sam avait aussi appris à Ghost à s'enterrer sous la neige et à sortit de sa cachette en bondissant quand quelqu'un passait à côté. Jeor Mormont avait fort peu apprécié la plaisanterie et Jon avait écopé d'une journée de corvée à la place de Sam, mais cela ne l'avait pas dérangé tant il avait ri. Jon sourit à se souvenir et gratta la fourrure revêche de Ghost derrière ses oreilles. Puis ses yeux dérivèrent vers la porte de sa chambre désormais grande ouverte et il se figea. Devant lui s'étendait le couloir et les escaliers. Plus loin était le grand hall, s'il traversait la cour il atteignait les écuries où son cheval se reposait. Malgré lui, il se leva et regarda par la fenêtre. La lune était masquée cette nuit comme beaucoup d'autres, et ses yeux ne distinguaient presque rien. Seules ses oreilles lui dirent que les deux gardes jouaient aux cartes comme à leur habitude et qu'un cheval devait s'ennuyer car il tapait contre la porte son boxe. C'était tout, le reste semblait silencieux. Un oiseau peut-être aussi, mais Sire Alliser avait déjà fini sa ronde du soir et la voie était libre.

Soudain Jon n'hésita plus. Il oublia les raisons pour lesquelles il était venu et le serment qu'il avait prêté. Il devait voir Robb.

Il courut aussi discrètement que possible aux écuries et eut vite fait de seller son cheval. Quand il traversa la cour avec sa monture il eut peur que le bruit sec des sabots contre la pierre se fit remarquer des vigiles, mais l'un s'emportait contre l'autre en l'accusant de tricherie et ils ne l'entendirent pas. Il déverrouilla la grande porte qui s'ouvrait sur sa liberté, la poussa en grand et sauta sur sa monture.

-Jon !

L'interpellé se retourna et vit Sam, enveloppé dans ses fourrures, un parchemin à la main et une expression de surprise choquée au visage.

-Désolé, marmonna Jon et déjà il talonnait son cheval et galopait vers le sud, Ghost sur ses talons.

Il galopa deux heures sans discontinuer, jusqu'à ce que sa monture menace de s'écrouler. Même Ghost commençait à fatiguer. Alors seulement il s'accorda une pause, descendit de son cheval et attrapa de quoi grignoter dans son sac. Il tendit un morceau de viande crue à son loup qui la happa avec plaisir, et prit un morceau de pain pour lui. Il l'engloutit rapidement puis resta debout sans rien faire pendant de longues minutes. Ce qu'il faisait était fou. Il avait trahi sa parole et son devoir. Jamais plus il ne pourrait retourner à la Garde de Nuit la tête haute. Peut-être que Robb serait forcé de l'exécuter en tant que déserteur. Mais était-ce important ?

Robb était fiancé.

Leur père était mort.

Jon se répétait encore et encore ces deux nouvelles apportées par des corbeaux qu'il haïssait, et sa tête lui tournait. Il fallait qu'il bouge, où le froid allait avoir raison de lui. Mais il n'osait plus avancer. Qu'allait penser Robb ? Est-ce qu'il lui en voudrait d'avoir agi sans le prévenir ? Est-ce qu'il remercierait les dieux d'avoir de nouveau Jon près de lui ? Est-ce qu'il n'avait en fait plus aucun intérêt pour lui et se fichait de se qu'il faisait ? L'incertitude était intolérable. Il devait savoir.

Alors qu'il réenfourchait sa monture, des bruits de cavalcades se firent entendre derrière lui. Il avait été suivi ! Il hésita sur la marche à suivre quand il reconnut la voix qui criait son nom. Sam. Est-ce que cet homme n'en avait pas marre de s'accrocher sans cesse à lui comme cela ? Il allait partir quand il vit Sam, Pyp et Grenn déboucher d'entre les arbres.

-Une lettre de ton frère Robb Stark ! s'exclama Sam d'une voix essoufflée.

Jon se figea.

-Robb ?

-Il s'est proclamé Roi dans le Nord et a déclaré la guerre au Roi Joffrey !

-Quoi ?!

-Tout le Nord s'est rallié à lui ! C'est moi qui était de garde quand le corbeau est arrivé et... j'ai lu la lettre. Mais tu es parti si vite ! Jon je... Je ne veux pas te retenir de force... Même si je pense que tu devrais rester. On a plus besoin de toi ici que là-bas. Enfin en tout cas je voulais au moins te prévenir. Et il y avait une lettre personnelle pour toi aussi, je ne l'ai pas lue.

Jon saisit le parchemin. Il était fermé par le sceau des Stark. Il lutta quelques secondes pour l'ouvrir avec ses doigts gelés, et parvint finalement à briser le sceau. La lettre n'était pas signée, mais il reconnaissait l'écriture fine et élégante de Robb. Il n'y avait que deux mots d'écrits.

"Attends-moi."

Deux mots, deux simples mots, et Jon sentit qu'un poids considérable quittait ses épaules. Il était léger et heureux et il n'avait plus froid.

-Désolé de vous avoir fait galoper, et merci de m'avoir rattrapé. Vraiment. Je rentre avec vous, indiqua-t-il à ses compagnons.

Robb ne l'oubliait pas.

Robb tiendrait sa promesse.

Il l'attendrait.

* * *

FINIIII !

Bon, désolée si c'est un peu sucrailleux sur les bords. J'adore les fics plus violentes aussi, ça fait plus viril, mais faut bien changer un peu de registre de temps en temps !

Je ne sais pas si ça se voit, mais j'ai un peu galéré à trouver mes mots en français. Après avoir lu uniquement des fics yaoi en ANGLAIS pendant 6 mois, et n'ayant jamais touché à la version française de Game of Thrones, c'était pas toujours facile de trouver l'équivalent dans ma langue maternelle de ce que je voulais dire lol ^^"

J'espère que ça vous a plu, et que ce n'est qu'un malheureux oubli de l'auteur si cette scène n'apparaît pas dans le tome 1 ! Je suis bien entendu CERTAINE que tout le scénario conduit à l'union heureuse de Robb Stark et de Jon Snow, et que si l'auteur n'a encore donné aucun indice de ce coté la c'est parce qu'il veut garder le suspens ! (on peut toujours rêver, non ? Là où j'en suis dans le livre les deux sont encore vivants et tout reste possible donc je garde espoir !).

Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt j'espère !


End file.
